Java Platform, Micro Edition (J2ME) outlines Java functionality for resource-constrained devices such as some cellular phones. The Connected Limited Device Configuration (CLDC) is a subset of J2ME that consists of the minimal libraries and virtual machine functions needed for a Java Virtual Machine (JVM) to function on such devices. The Mobile Information Device Profile (MIDP) is an example of a profile that operates on top of CLDC; Java applications that execute on MIDP devices are termed “MIDlets.” Particular MIDlets may be games or may allow a cellular phone user to download or stream multimedia content from a network, as two examples. Newer cellular phones with increased memory and processing power may implement a more robust profile that supports a Multi-tasking Java Virtual Machine (MVM).